tpewatermarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Leshok
Leshok is a “Dark World.” It was one of the first such worlds to be colonized due to its proximity to a Secondary Wormhole exit and its relatively high concentration of fissile and fertile isotopes: Uranium-235 and 238 respectively. It was originally colinized by Australian, Chines, and British colonists. Leshok has a very thick atmosphere that blocks most light. Leshok has no native fauna more complex than simple invertebrates and most of these are found within the ocean. The flora of Leshok tends to be slow growing and long lived. Both flora and fauna have an incredibly high ratio of bioluminescence. The low light conditions of Leshok posed a huge problem to the colony as it limited crops. To combat this problem many nuclear power plants were created in order to provide energy for greenhouse plantations. This was seen as a short term solution. The long term solution was to adapt the humans of Leshok so they could eat the native flora and to change the human crop to withstand the low light condition. Many advances in the genetic alteration of plants were made while trying to alter the crops originating on Earth. During the Colonies War, The Chines government attempted to wrest control of Leshok from the Australians and the Brits. Some of the plan was uncovered by Leshok loyal Chines. Fearing an invasion, the colony set prepared to destroy the Leshok exit aperture at the first sign of unplanned contact with the origin gate. The Chines government did send a fleet, but they never reached Leshok. The exit aperture was dismantled, shunting the fleet back into regular space roughly half way through their trip. Upon learning of this event, Many of the Chines Loyalists attempted a military takeover of the planet. This resulted in a short and bloody war. The Chines force was outnumbered two to one due to the fact that the Leshok colony maintained equal governmental-colonist ratio program, this was further compounded by the fact that many Chines colonists did not hold strong loyalties to China. The loyalists were quickly subdued, but not before they destroyed two nuclear reactors, poisoning the land and causing power shortages and famine. This lead to an anti-chines social sentiment and the near genocide of the Chines on Leshok. This is now considered “the darkest time of the darkest world.” Leshok was forced into the TPC during the second expanse. Though it is currently listed as a TPC world, it has a strong and flourishing resistance organization. The Leshok government has made huge strides to preserve what is left of its Chines heritage and has imported teachers from Earth to reinstate the Chines language which was lost during the genocide. The TPC resistance opposes this stance. They have attacked and tormented many of the teachers, not because of an anti-chines sentiment but because the teachers have come to represent an acceptance of the TPC. The resistance fighters have also started a tradition of changing ones last name to a terrain tract of land known for having its sovereignty contested by multiple governments. Category:Planets